marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1610
Due to the actions of Fantastic Four villain Dr. Doom (who manipulated the deaths of the Scarlet Witch, and the conflict between the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Ultimates), Magneto vengefully executed his plan in exterminating humanity through shifting the poles of the Earth, causing global natural disasters upon the world. From the wake of Magneto's fury, millions of people died including many of Earth's heroes and villains alike. Anti-Mutant sentiment was exacerbated in America that Cyclops, who temporarily represented a decimated X-Men, tried to placate the millions of protesters in Washington, D.C. This only lead to his assassination, orchestrated by the Brotherhood led by Magneto's son Quicksilver. 'Post-Ultimatum' In the aftermath of Ultimatum, mutations and special abilities have been deemed illegal, except for Spider-Man, but only because the Daily Bugle was supporting him. Three weeks later the terrorist organization AIM raids the Baxter Building in search of the schematics of the cosmic cube (made by Reed Richards himself); they are successful in obtaining it with the help of a failed SHEILD experiment known as the Red Skull. After that incident Captain America goes rogue and Director Carol Danvers assigns Nick Fury in charge of the newly resurrected Avengers-project to detain both annoyances before it reaches the public. Being funded by Gregory Stark Fury's team successfully accomplished their goals. Meanwhile a mysterious figure known as Mysterio kills the Kingpin of crime and successfully takes over the New York underworld. Tony Stark finds out that someone is stealing his tech and selling it on the black market which is bought by foreign governments who start utilizing the tech in a destructive way. Tony finds out that it is his grandfather who wanted to take over Stark industries for himself; Tony then killed him in self defense. 'Ultimate Enemy' Some sort of extra-dimensional alien creatures begin attacking important strategic locations in the Ultimate universe, like the Baxter building and the Triskellion. Before Reed Richards figures it out he is killed and the remaining heroes investigate on their own. It is then revealed that the attack was co-ordinated by Richards himself, as he deemed Earth unworthy to take care of itself and proposed to take over the world and rule it with an iron-fist to ensure its survival with his extra-dimensional alien army. Fury then creates a black ops team to deal with Richards who was hiding in a made-up base at the N-zone. After his defeat, Richards disappeared and the attack stopped. However, unknown to them at the time Richards had survived and most likely will return for revenge. 'New Ultimates and the Vampire War' Loki arrived at Central Park and summoned trolls to take over earth. The New Ultimates try to stop him but to no avail until Valkyrie sacrificed her life to resurrect Thor who eventually defeats Loki. When super-humans start disappearing, Fury's black ops team discovered it to be the work of a blood-sucking human species known as the vampires. Their goal was to turn the superhuman population into vampires to take over the world and their main objective is the Triskellion due to a large number of superhumans and detained illegal superhuman experiments. The vampires then invade the Triskellion and S.H.E.I.L.D. attempted to fight back to no-avail. But Captain America uses Perun's hammer to teleport the Triskellion and its battlefield to the Middle East where it was daytime, successfully killing the vampires. The event was captured in live television and created a huge media fuss. 'Revelations and Death of Spider-Man' Fury and his black ops team learned that Carol Danvers is a S.H.E.I.L.D. mole and is selling top-secret American information to China. After the revelation Fury proceeded to create a black ops army to take down Danvers permanently. Danvers informed the New Ultimates that Fury had gone rogue and the super-team proceeded to apprehend him. Meanwhile the Triskellion had another breakout caused by Norman Osborn who freed Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Kraven, Electro, and Vulture to accomplish the one goal they have in common: killing Spider-Man. They arrived at his home in Queens and a huge battle ensued. In the end, Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius are killed; the rest of the six were incarcerated, but unfortunately, Peter Parker was also killed in the battle. 'New Spider-Man & Mutant Secret Exposed' Shortly after the funeral of Peter Parker, a new Spider-Man, by the name of Miles Morales, had surfaced, causing confusion among the citizens of New York as to how Spider-Man is alive when word of his demise was all over the news. Miles fights Electro, paralyzing him long enough for Nick Fury to shoot and kill him. A new model of Sentinels, called Nimrod Model Sentinels, were deployed to hunt and capture, or kill, mutants who refused to turn themselves in. News hit the media that mutants were in fact the result of Super-Soldier testing funded by the American Government in Canada. This has caused riots to break out. 'Tomorrow's Children & The Fall of Asgard' A Dome surfaced in northern Germany housing the Children of Tomorrow, a group of advanced humans lead by Reed Richards (now calling himself the Maker). The Children launched an attack on Asgard and managed to destroy the World Tree and de-powered, before slaughtering, all the Asgardians except Thor, who survived and was re-powered using a upgraded version of his Super-Soldier suit. 'Cataclysm' | Residents = Charlie (Earth-1610) Charlie was a small-time thief caught by Spider-Man. Julie (Earth-1610) Julie was a baby rescued by Spider-Man. | Notes = * Ultimate Marvel is an imprint of comic books published by Marvel Comics, featuring reimagined and updated versions of the company's most popular superhero characters, including Spider-Man, Wolverine, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four. The characters have new origins, freeing them from the sometimes convoluted back-histories of the original versions which were thought to turn off new readers unfamiliar with their extensive histories. Note an alternate universe special issue of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe in 2005 designated "Ultimate Marvel Universe" as Earth-1610. * The imprint was launched in 2000 with the publication of Ultimate Spider-Man, followed by Ultimate X-Men and The Ultimates in 2001. Prior to the launch, the imprint was under the working title of Ground Zero. While some of the series (including Ultimate Spider-Man) were seemingly aimed at younger readers than most Marvel titles, others (such as Ultimates) seem written for an older audience. Nevertheless, the Ultimate imprint as a whole was intended to attract and serve new readers beyond the existing Marvel fan base, although long-time fans have generally embraced the line. * In the early days of the imprint, Marvel Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada mentioned that Marvel had already published one series set in the Ultimate Universe prior to the imprint's launch. In his typically playful way, Quesada neglected to specify the series in question, although speculation favored Grant Morrison's Marvel Boy, released in 2000. * The stories and characters of Ultimate Marvel have been adapted to reflect the differences between the present and past continuities, most of which were created in the 1960s and 1970s. For example, Ultimate Spider-Man gains his superpowers from a genetically-engineered spider rather than a radioactive spider, and his alter ego, Peter Parker, originally a photographer for the Daily Bugle newspaper, now has a part-time job as the paper's webmaster. Another noteworthy aspect of the Ultimate Marvel universe is that many of the characters are more youthful than their regular-continuity counterparts. In some cases, this is simply a result of taking the characters back to their origins - Spider-Man, The Human Torch, and the X-Men were teenagers at the beginning of their respective series - but other cases involve more striking changes. In particular, the backstory of the Ultimate Fantastic Four has been compressed so that they gain their powers when Reed Richards, the eldest, is only twenty-one years old. * The Ultimate titles have displayed a shift away from a sprawling universe of magic, alternate dimensions, and continuity changes. Although these elements are present to a certain degree, Marvel characters with fantastic origins are often re-imagined to fit a more plausible (by comic-book standards) framework. For example, Mojo is an ordinary human as opposed to his Earth-616 counterpart, an extradimensional alien. Also, almost every character is somehow connected to Captain America and Nick Fury's attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier. Even mutants were recently revealed to be creations of the U.S goverment and Thor although his powers are godly, they come also from a special suit. Also, the phenomenon known as comic book death is rare in the Ultimate universe; the death of a character is treated as permanent and often has lasting consequences. However, due to the relative youth of the imprint, future writers and editors may choose to revive characters killed by earlier creative teams. * The imprint as a whole attempts to link the various and diverse titles to a few common themes or events in order to avoid sprawling storylines that do not intersect. The most important elements that overlap with many of the Ultimate titles are the super-soldier project and a genetic arms race that is escalating world-wide. One of the most important factors was the discovery of the frozen body of Captain America, the original super-soldier and the only person whose DNA was fully able to accept the serum. This was a crucial factor in the formation of Nick Fury's super-team, The Ultimates. The Ultimates' first public mission was to take down the Hulk, the result of Bruce Banner's attempt to recreate the super-soldier serum with his own genes. In Ultimate Spider-Man, the genetically modified spider that bit Peter Parker was part of Norman Osborn's efforts to win the military bid for the super-soldier project. Furthermore, Osborn's super-soldier experiments turned him into the Green Goblin, his son Harry into the Hobgoblin and grafted Otto Octavius' metal arms onto his body. Competing efforts to make super-soldiers led to genetic mutations such as Electro, Sandman, and the creation of Colonel, who notably was the first person to react well to the super-soldier since Steve Rogers. * Several storylines across the Ultimate titles have involved the genetic arms race and the commonly held belief that the next world war will be fought with genetically altered soldiers. There was an international test-ban treaty concerning development of super-soldiers, but many countries still maintain undercover genetic projects, such as the abandoned Russian super-soldier project seen in Ultimate Nightmare, the Weapon X Project utilizing brainwashed Mutants, and the U.S. development of a replacement for Captain America seen in Ultimates Annual #1. This treaty has apparently been amended or done away with entirely (or ignored) as of Ultimates Vol. 2, as the European Union is shown in that series developing and publicly testing superhuman "Captains" for their individual nations; the United States too has made public use of supplemental teams of "Giant Men" and other super-powered or mechanically enhanced operatives aside from the Ultimates. :Nick Fury has been authorized by the President of the United States to create and enforce laws that regulate genetic modification, the most notable of which is that it is illegal to deliberately alter a human being's genetic makeup without government sanction (Presumably this extends to superhumans sanctioned in allied nations, as opposed to, say, Kraven the Hunter, who left the country to gain superhuman powers, but was arrested upon returning to the U.S.). The mutants in Ultimate X-Men are frequently drawn into the escalating conflict due to their involuntary but highly public status as genetic anomalies. * The characters in this line exist outside of the regular Earth-616 continuity of the Marvel Universe and therefore do not interact with their original version counterparts. Marvel once hinted that a crossover was planned between the two worlds. This crossover was to have occurred in Ultimate Fantastic Four #21 (July 2005), although it turned out that this was a bit of sly misdirection on Marvel's part, as the continuity that they crossed over into in the issue was not that of Earth-616, but a similar one taken over by zombies. Since then, Joe Quesada has reiterated his earlier claim that the two universes will not cross over as that would signify that Marvel had "officially run out of ideas". However, the Spider-Men arc-story shows an official cross-over. Although, no characters met his direct counterpart. The Hunger storyline, by comparison, is the first crossover between the universes in which a counterpart meets another, with Galactus-616 meeting Gah Lak Tus from Earth-1610. * In the Ultimate imprint's first few years of existence, some readers speculated that its great popularity might prompt Marvel to declare the Ultimate universe the "official" Marvel universe, replacing the traditional continuity. However, the strength of this rumor has diminished over time, as Marvel has shown no sign of canceling either continuity. However, in December 2005, Marvel began publishing a print ad campaign in titles across their company that showed all Ultimate titles and had the slogan, Ultimate Marvel: The Gold Standard. * Writers noted for their work in the line include Brian Michael Bendis, Brian K. Vaughan, and Mark Millar. Former president Bill Jemas and Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada were also deeply involved in the creation of the line. Grant Morrison was involved in the conception of the imprint, but did not write any titles for it; he seemed to have been most involved in the creation of Ultimate Fantastic Four and was at one point set to write the series, but his departure from Marvel and exclusive contract with DC Comics made this impossible. * With the fact that Ultimate Spider-Man writer Brian Michael Bendis has kept it aware that since Ultimate Spider-Man started, it has been only an estimated year and a half since it started, placing the timeline from 2001-2002. However, the timeline is looking disarrayed with New Ultimates appearing 8 months after Ultimatum, Ultimate Avengers appearing 3 weeks after Ultimatum, and Ultimate Comics Spider-Man takes place six months after Ultimatum. The timeline is looking even more disarrayed now in Ultimate Enemy, with several problems: Johnny Storm has black hair in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, Bobby Drake has his head shaved, and Peter Parker cut his hair. Ultimate Enemy features Johnny Storm with blonde hair, Bobby Drake with blonde hair, and Peter with his full length of hair he previously had. Plus, there is a hint that refers to the New Ultimates mission against Loki and the Asgardian Trolls, which takes place 8 months after Ultimatum. This means that the New Ultimates mission has been foretold two months in advance, or the continuity is just completely disarrayed. * One of the problems the popularity of this universe has brought is the confusion of new readers or people who aren't knowledgeable about comics who confuse events in the Earth-616 universe with Earth-1610 and vice versa, such as the Death of Spider-Man storyline. Because it was widely reported by the media, many people believed that it was Peter Parker of Earth-616 who died, instead of the Peter Parker from Earth-1610, or people writing in a mainstream Marvel character's page on Wikipedia a story about his or hers Ultimate counterpart as it was theirs, like what happened to Cyclops. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Marvel.Com's Ultimate Marvel Encyclopedia * Ultimate X * Ultimate Central * Ultimate Marvel * Ultimate Marvel Timeline * Ultimate Marvel Universe }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Ultimatum Category:Active Realities